pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jokeman20/Archive 1
Energy X (talk) 16:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Edits Thank you for your edits on Jessie's Yanmega. Keep it up--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 17:04, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Grammar Hm, seems like you do well in correcting spelling and grammar mistakes. Keep that up. Energy ''X'' 11:28, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply It is renamed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:18, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Talonflame pose I saw your comment about how Flechinder's pose was the same as the one seen on Bulbapedia in the wiki activity. If this is what you're talking about, I've changed the image to a slightly different one so it looks less like the one seen on Bulbapedia. This is the one that exists on Bulbapedia for reference. - PokémonGamer 17:43, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Why, there are tons on the episode articles. You just have to browse through them. If there is not any, then just let it be. Energy ''X'' 08:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Edits I saw some of your edits and I am not impressed by the quality of them. However, I do strongly advise that you could be helpful by adding links in episode plots. Energy ''X'' 10:41, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Links to other pages in episode plots, like it was done on this page. Energy ''X'' 10:17, November 2, 2015 (UTC) But I just did, that page is an example. Energy ''X'' 19:52, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't get the deal what is the problem here. Just type in [[]] for existing articles and that's it. Nothing more to it than that. Energy ''X'' 22:20, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ash's Staraptor The image has been renamed and the image is added to the article.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:04, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:XY078 Are you referring to this one? (just took a screenshot of it and put it on Google Drive so I can show you) Yeah, I have the entire episode on iTunes so that's where I get my images from. - PokémonGamer 01:09, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Should I put it in the episode images? Don't worry, I can just replace XY078 16.png with it and upload this as XY078 17.png. - PokémonGamer 01:32, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::That just leads to me to a page saying to download iTunes. I live in the United States, and I have an Apple ID, so I just open up the iTunes application on my computer and I can purchase episodes from the iTunes Store, they have all the English dub episodes, new episodes start selling on iTunes the day after they air in the United States. They have the Pokémon: Ruby and Sapphire anime series (Advanced Generation) and Pokémon: XY. I purchase episodes from iTunes and download them in HD, and then I stream them in iTunes. Then, I go into fullscreen and take screenshots and upload them here. For episodes that have only aired in Japan, I download them and take screenshots in fullscreen using the PrtSc key, and pasting them in Paint and saving them as PNG. That's how I get my images. Also to watch episodes on iTunes, you have to open them up in the iTunes application. ::I've added the image. - PokémonGamer 01:58, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Spaces Can you get rid of _ when your adding the descriptions of Pokemon moves in the gallery section and in the pages of them too? Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:19, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Right. It's basically doing this http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson%27s_Metagross&diff=732670&oldid=732668. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:24, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:26, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Edit Just wanted to let you know we are splitting pages into manga and anime counterparts (hence the (anime) tag). Energy ''X'' 23:11, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply Doubt it is a wise idea. Even if he wouldn't change, it is just that some sort of a principle would be ruined. People may start get frightened if we start blocking people permanently. Energy ''X'' 23:38, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Addition When adding the "(Not yet activated)" thing, could you do it as "(not yet activated)" as that is how it's being done here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:13, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :The reason why I say this is because it keeps consistency with pages :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:35, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome ;) Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:04, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too! DragonSpore18 (talk) 02:20 December 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Joke :) Ellis99 Volcanion 08:40, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Happy Happy New Year to you too! Ellis99 Volcanion 09:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply Thanks, Happy New Year to you too!--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Input Can you place your input on the idea of having a list of cloned Pokémon from the Mewtwo movie instead of having seperate pages with such little information. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:03, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oh! Here's the link. You'd put , or in the appropriate section and add your opinion beside the it if you want. Make sure to sign. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:52, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Pignite/Snivy To avoid uploading images that Bulbapedia has on accident (I know this is a response to an old discussion, but I saw your spelling correction here), if you're searching on Google, then it's not a reliable source for images because many images redirect to Bulbapedia's. If so, then check the file URL source, or wherever you got the images from might have stolen it from Bulb. - PokémonGamer 06:58, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Also, images of the same frame from Bulb, as long as it's copied directly from Bulb, are allowed, to clear that up. Also, since Sylveon is confirmed for XY105, it's okay to have that there, it's just the unconfirmed ones and speculations need to wait for the episode to air. - PokémonGamer 06:19, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, I was sleeping back then. Fortunately, the user is blocked in time. Hm, you seem to have some experience as an editor. It is recommended, if you want to, to make a request for a patroller. How does that sound? Energy ''X'' 10:41, February 13, 2016 (UTC) No, you just have to make the request and wait for the others to vote. With enough positive votes, you'd be a patroller, to undo the vandals' edits with a single click. That is, if you wish. Energy ''X'' 14:36, February 13, 2016 (UTC) You don't vote, you just make the request. You make the request in the page on the link I sent you. There says everything. Energy ''X'' 14:48, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Is it that hard to read the page? Copy Username (rank) Support Neutral Oppose Comments in Requests for Promotion section. Energy ''X'' 14:58, February 13, 2016 (UTC) No. Just do it or don't. Energy ''X'' 15:52, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :I've moved your request to the right place as you created an archive instead. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:23, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Request A new request has been uploaded to requests for user rights. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Umm, he is the one who placed the request.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:41, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :I moved it as you created an archive instead. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:44, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I only created on archive because I didn't have any space to add the request. But, thanks anyway.--Jokeman20 (talk) 13:34, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :You were told to create it under the header "Requests for Promotion" on the "Requests for User Rights". Ellis99 Volcanion 13:52, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::There is plenty of space too. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:02, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I didn't know where to put it. But thanks for letting me know.--Jokeman20 (talk) 17:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh well. You didn't understand. Your welcome anyway. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:49, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I didn't want to make a mistake, that's all. I thought that was the right section.--Jokeman20 (talk) 17:52, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, so you were being over cautious. Nobody will get angry if you get something wrong by mistake :) Ellis99 Volcanion 17:54, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I know. But I understand. I know we all make mistakes, sometimes. No biggie.--Jokeman20 (talk) 18:06, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Exactly :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:10, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:User No, I was just clearing that up for Ellis. - PokémonGamer 18:36, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :There's nothing wrong with the three usernames, I know you're Funnycoolman on Wikipedia but there's nothing wrong with that. - PokémonGamer 18:41, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, the EvilLair user on there. - PokémonGamer 20:11, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Wondering What code? A cheat code or something? - PokémonGamer 03:58, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response. I don't have that actually. - PokémonGamer 04:31, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Request for User Rights notice A user called Misch60 has applied for user rights. To vote, go to following link here. User rights You have been promoted, you have rollback rights. Congratulations! Well, I expect that you'll edit here more often and contribute more. Who knows, with enough determination, you could even gain more user rights. Energy ''X'' 23:13, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jokeman20 why did revert my edit to Ash's Greninja. By the way it never hatched from a egg whatsoeverUltradragon3 (talk) 15:32, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Forum A new forum has been uploaded by my about separating a few pages, here is the link, here. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:08, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply English only. You'll have to ask someone else about Japanese. Energy ''X'' 15:59, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I can understand Japanese a little but if you want to make sure of what they say, I am sure that ThePokémonGamer can help you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:32, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I've done it for you. Also, Kyurem can't rename images as he doesn't have the power. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:47, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :It doesn't matter... Now you know who to ask if an admin isn't around. Kyurem doesn't have rights, at the moment, because who knows, he could gain rights in the future. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:16, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Because it's the main category for categories like this, here and basically doubles it as that category I stated is linked to the main one. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:26, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :::In a way, yes. If you speak to Rachin123, I think he'll understand where I'm coming from. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:38, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Amelia's photo That image can be used in the gallery, though it should be named XY109 25 since that's the proper naming style we use in galleries now, I've added to the image file page for now. - PokémonGamer 02:34, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Easter Happy Easter to you too! - PokémonGamer 15:40, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re:User Thanks for reporting the user to me. I have blocked the user.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:26, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rivals Category The Rival's Pokémon category is a more broad category, while subcategories would be a specific character's who is a rival. So in a sense they are quite similar. Basically, by putting the category of the rival's Pokémon, it would have the same turn out. You'd know they are rivals, when clicking on the category as it the "Rival's Pokémon" will list all the subcategories of rival's Pokémon. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:42, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Reply How about no? After all, a block is a block. If we start blocking people for things they have not done (yet), it just emits a dark reputation around this place. Once he comes back and once he starts vandalizing (or something to get our attention), then we will block him. Otherwise, people would be afraid to even come to edit. Energy ''X'' 08:45, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Forum 2 There's a new forum up. May you add your take on the topic? Here's the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:50, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Variant temp Could you contribute to this debate here? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:39, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Foes So, why do you replace "twerps" with "foes" in episode plots? The former is what is referred to in the dub, most of the time. Energy ''X'' 17:32, May 19, 2016 (UTC) It's not that, it's just taking it into the context. In other words, I believe the parts of the plot should be written from the side the scene shows, to portray both sides. Energy ''X'' 19:21, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Reply I tweeted him about it, were you talking about its fully evolved form or Tom Wayland voicing Numeil in the dub? - PokémonGamer 21:51, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :You might want to ask Technickal about it because he can contact Theresa Buchheister by email. Even though she doesn't work for the dub anymore, she was still there for the episodes before Numelgon was released. - PokémonGamer 00:03, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! You were one day ahead though, because it's on June 2. PokémonGamer 14:19, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's good enough. PokémonGamer 14:37, June 4, 2016 (UTC) New Forum There is a new forum up, and I would appreciate it if you placed your opinion in it. The link is right here. Template Next time, add the delete template instead of only the category.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:10, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Reply Nobody said it has to be more than four moves, I think. Recent means which moves were used by the Pokémon in the latest episode. Besides, that tooltip states if it applies to all, the + tag does not need to be placed. Energy ''X'' 15:39, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Tepig Hi, I saw you recreated the page of Tepig, but... what happened to the original? — Icy Flasher (talk) 00:47, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Slurpuff The Sawyer's Slurpuff page needs some pictures. Can you ask Kyurem147 to upload them, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:48 July 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: A Bad User Already been taken care of. Re:Help User has been blocked.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:27, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Frogadier Where'd you get it from? I checked on blub.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:36, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Well Ok. I was just checking. Sorry I accused you.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:43, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Revert I'd love to know why you're reverting my edits. --Shockstorm (talk) 01:35, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, ok. Sorry, I thought you were going to try to change them all back. I'm in the process of changing them, and should be done soon (mostly a continuation of categories that have already been decapitalized by others). --Shockstorm (talk) 01:44, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Help Yes, on it now (just got back to my computer) --Shockstorm (talk) 21:05, August 6, 2016 (UTC) XY132 The summary I provided was correct because Ash still had Pikachu, Greninja, and Goodra. When you said that happened in XY131, Ash used Pikachu but recalled it. Also, Team Flare doesn't attack til the end and Ash probably gets captured in XY133, which is why after I watched XY132, I fixed it because some of the previous info was wrong. talk 21:12, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Forum Your input on this forum woild be appreciated. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:26, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Episodes About that, it is time to start moving all the episodes from AG101 by one number. So any episode thereafter has to be moved. Thus, AG102 becomes AG103 etc, and AG103 becomes AG104. It's because of that unaired episode, AG101: Battle of the Shaking Island! Barboach vs. Whiscash!, which had the same number as an another episode, AG102: Vanity Affair. And, well, as the articles get moved, so should the images, hence the problem you noted. Same goes for links, too. Energy ''X'' 20:17, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Advice If you are going to start adding galleries, please do it the right way. If you seen how I did my galleries from the anime and manga section, I didn't write "(Move) performed by (Pokémon)", I wrote "(Move) being used by (Pokémon)". Everything should be consistent. Thank you. --Rai 水 (talk) 03:53, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind. I decided to go with using "(Move) performed by (Pokémon)" rather than "(Move) bring used by (Pokémon)". But, the reason Inwas initially upset at you was because I left a message on the two galleries you first edited and I messaged you personally on your talkpage and you continued with doimg the same thing. At least that got your attention. But, it's okay now. This gallery thing was my idea, so for future advice, if you want to make a change, then first come to me otherwise I will report you to an admin. Also, you may want to shape Hyper Beam/Gallery. The captions need work or captions are needed on some images. --Rai 水 (talk) 04:54, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Iron Tail gallery The picture of Pikachu next to Tyson's Meowth is from X and Y not the Advance Generation series. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 05:13, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Consideration What do you mean? DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:53 September 11, 2016 (UTC)